Hot-Spring Scramble/Script
Opening Dialogue *'Chrom:' Hmm... I'm fairly certain this is the place... *'Merchant:' Oh, welcome! You must be Chrom. I have your reservation right here. Has your whole party arrived, or are you still waiting on a few? *'Chrom:' Umm... First, could you just confirm we've arrived in the, er...you know? *'Merchant:' The Bathrealm? That's right. Don't be embarrassed. My sisters DID explain what you're in for when they invited you, I hope? *'Chrom:' Well...they thanked us for protecting the Outrealms and gave us these passes... Apparently you have some sort of healing waters in which we can soak? *'Merchant:' That's right—our hot springs. Each has its own special properties! Anyway, make yourselves right at home. We're honored to have you. If anyone has earned some R & R, it's celebrities like you! *'Chrom:' Not this again... *'Merchant:' Oh, yes. You guys are HUGE in the Outrealms. Everyone knows you! We even voted on which of you we like the most. *'Chrom:' Yes, so we discovered when we visited the beach resort you invited us to. ...Thank your sister for making me prance around in those smallclothes, by the way. *'Merchant:' It was a swimsuit! Yeesh... Anyway, I can see how that might have been a bit intimidating. Fortunately, you don't have to show nearly as much skin here! Instead, you get to wear yukatas. *'Chrom:' Yukatas? What are those? *'Merchant:' You've never heard of a yukata? Well, take a look at the one I've got on. It's basically a loose robe that you fasten with a belt called an "obi." ...See? Totally modest and dignified. *'Chrom:' Yes, refreshingly so. *'Merchant:' Heh heh. Told ya. There's no better way to spend a day at the springs. Looks like all your swordmasters have already slipped into theirs... I guess a yukata isn't too far a cry from what they were wearing already. Now it's your turn! I've got a special yukata for you right here... *'Chrom:' That mark again?! Why does all my clothing have to have the Brand on it? *'Merchant:' Huh? But my sister said you looked really good in it. *'Chrom:' Yeah, well, your sisters say a lot of things... *'Lissa:' Chrom! *'Chrom:' What is it, Lissa? *'Merchant:' Hi there! Are you looking for your yukata? *'Chrom:' Do they even make yukatas in sizes that small? *'Lissa:' Har har, very funny. Do I look like I'm in a laughing mood? I just went to check out the hot springs, and they're full of monsters! GROSS! *'Chrom:' You mean Risen?! *'Merchant:' Ugh, not again... See what happens when you set up shop in snow country? The hot springs are the warmest place for miles, so wildlife just won't stay away. *'Lissa:' Um, these guys weren't fluffy enough to be called "wildlife"... Anyway, Chrom, are you coming or not?! We can't relax in the water until we kill all the dead things in it. *'Chrom:' Good point. And they might attack the other guests... To the hot springs, everyone! We have to take those Risen down! *'Merchant:' And away they go. I don't think his swordmasters even had time to change back into their clothes... Well, no harm done. Maybe I can convince a few more of them to try on yukatas! I even cooked up some special hair dye to complete the look I'm going for... Before Battle Starts *'Lucina:' So these are the hot springs? They really do look just like a giant bath. Our future never held anything even half as lovely as this... Just look at the foliage floating there on the water! It's breathtaking... I look forward to relaxing here once the fighting is done. *'Merchant:' ATTENTION, SHEPHERDS. THIS IS A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT. *Click* *hiss* ANYONE HEAR ME? *'Lucina:' Hear you?! Gods, every word is like a hammer strike... *'Merchant:' WHAT, TOO LOUD? *screech* ...Sorry. There. I adjusted the volume. I'm using a Megaphone tome to speak long distance. It's an Anna original. It gets steamy in the springs, so we needed a system to locate lost guests. ...Oh, when you reply, please speak clearly into those magical stones, okay? *'Lucina:' Amazing. You've thought of everything. So what is this "special announcement"? *'Merchant:' Well, remember how I mentioned we voted on which of you we like best? Turns out the results are in, and I get to award the top four a very special prize! *'Lucina:' Only four of us? *'Merchant:' Aww, don't worry. ALL of you are popular. It's just...well...some of you are easier to latch on to than others, I guess. Today's vote is just for those of you visiting from the future. So do you want to know who won? Of course you do! For the men, the winners are... Drumroll, please... Owain aaaaaand...Inigo! Let's give it up! Woo! And for the ladies, we have... Lucina aaaaaand...Severa! You go, girls. Now which of you four are here with us today? Wait right here at this winners' circle to claim your prize. I promise to turn each of you into a brand-new you! *'Lucina:' Brand-new you? What exactly does that mean? *'Merchant:' You'll just have to drop by and see! Don't worry. I'll stay here as long as it takes. *'Lucina:' This sounds worrisome... After Battle Starts *'Merchant:' Hey, Avatar... Is it me, or do the enemy swordmasters look WAY too comfy in there? It's like they haven't even noticed you. ...Who knew the dead liked to soak? Maybe you can pick them off with bows or magic before they snap out of it. *''(Text box: The enemy swordmasters will not take action for the first 7 turns. They will enter the fray on Turn 8.)'' Yukata Scenes Lucina *'Lucina:' Is this the place? I'm almost afraid to ask why I was summoned here... *'Merchant:' Welcome, Lucina! And congratulations! You've been selected as one of the future's most popular ladies! *'Lucina:' What...? By whom? This must be some mistake. I couldn't possibly presume to accept such an honor. Still, I thank you all the same. I'm flattered to have even been consider— *'Merchant:' Oh, there's no mistake, I assure you! In fact, as a result of your selection...the Bathrealm has decided to present you with this commemorative yukata! And after you try it on, we've got another little surprise waiting for you too. I'm so excited! Your transformation is the one I've been looking forward to the most. *'Lucina:' Transformation...? *'Merchant:' All right, let's get you inside. I'll help you slip into your yukata. *'Lucina:' O-oh, right. Very well. I...appreciate the help. A commemorative yukata, huh? I wonder which one it is... Oh? Look at that! *'Merchant:' All right, let's get started! Here's the yukata I've selected... Hmm...? What is it, Lucina? Is something the matter? *'Lucina:' That yukata there... Might I try that one? *'Merchant:' You mean the one with the Brand pattern that I offered to Chrom?! Um... That yukata wasn't exactly intended to be worn by, uh... *'Lucina:' Never mind about that! It's absolutely spectacular... No, I've decided. It's the only one that interests me! *'Merchant:' Okay, okay! I get it. Let me see if I can find one with that pattern a bit closer to your size... *'Lucina:' Yes, please do! *'Merchant:' Here we go. All right, let's give this one a try. Step this way, please. *'Lucina:' Gladly! *Shwip, fwip* *Squeeze* Oh, would you look at this? It's every bit as spectacular as I hoped. Thank you so much! *'Merchant:' Well, as long as you're satisfied... And now for the finishing touch... Let's color your hair! *'Lucina:' My...hair? *'Merchant:' That's right. To match your yukata, you need a nice twilight shine! I'm actually a natural redhead myself, you know—just like my sisters. But I dyed my hair with a special elixir designed to accentuate my yukata. I'll do the same with yours—when we're done, we'll look like twins! *'Lucina:' I see. Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to give it a try. I couldn't help noticing how striking it looks on you, after all. *'Merchant:' Oh, you're too kind! All right, well, let's start applying the elixir. *'Lucina:' Eek! It's s-so cold! And it kind of stings... *'Merchant:' That should go away soon. ...Hopefully. Now we just sit back and wait for the dye to set in! You should be good to go in three...two... *'Lucina:' Wow! It really does shine! *'Merchant:' Look at you! Come on, let's step outside and show the world! *''(Lucina's CG)'' *'Lucina:' What do you think? Does this pattern suit me as well as it does my father? *'Merchant:' Are you kidding? It looks like it was made just for you! Then again, I bet someone like you could make any yukata look good. *'Lucina:' Heh... You flatter me. But I'm delighted to hear it all the same. Thank you for humoring me. I know this isn't the yukata you had in mind. In any case, I'd better get changed back into my normal clothes now. *'Merchant:' What? You're changing back already?! But it looks so good on you! Why not savor it for just a little while longer? *'Lucina:' Would that I could... But not while my friends are risking their lives. We can't afford to tarry any longer—peace must be restored to the springs! We've caused you enough trouble already. *'Merchant:' You caused ME trouble? How so? *'Lucina:' Because of these hideous monsters! They attacked as soon as we arrived. The ambush was surely intended for us. *'Merchant:' ...... Heh heh... *'Lucina:' Wh-what's so funny? *'Merchant:' You really are the sweetest thing. No wonder you won so many votes! Now put that thought out of your mind. These monsters didn't come for you. It's pure chance that they showed up when they did. I should be apologizing! I appreciate your sense of duty, but we all need to take a break sometimes. Just like you guys are trying to do right now. *'Lucina:' ...... I...I suppose you're right. Thanks again for letting me try the yukata and for dyeing my hair. It really did mean a lot to me. *'Merchant:' No thanks necessary. I enjoyed it too! Now, let's get you back to your old self. *'Lucina:' Indeed! *'Merchant:' Thanks for coming, Lucina. Your hair's back to normal, by the way! *'Lucina:' It is...? You're right! That certainly was fast. *'Merchant:' Yes, that was just a short-term elixir I use for sample purposes. If you like, I'd be happy to apply another dose? *'Lucina:' Ah, I appreciate the offer, but... *'Merchant:' Heh. I had a feeling you'd say that. And as much as I hate to admit it, your natural hair is already stunning. No dye could ever match the resplendent blue that you and your father share. *'Lucina:' Thank you. For that, and for everything. Well, I'd better be getting back now. The next time I'm able to catch my breath...could you show me a few more yukata? *'Merchant:' Are you kidding? It'd be my pleasure! I'll make sure I'm well stocked with lots of the...bolder designs that you prefer. Owain Inigo Severa Turn 1 Conversations Chrom W/ Emmeryn *'Chrom:' How are you feeling, Emm? *'Emmeryn:' A bit...tired... *'Chrom:' Sorry to hear that. I wish I could give you more time to rest between all these battles. But do you see these hot springs? They're therapeutic. Once the fighting is done, I promise to give you time to relax and heal. *'Emmeryn:' Thera...peutic... *'Chrom:' That's right. Soak in these waters and you'll feel all your pain and troubles melt away. Some folk even claim hot springs can speed recovery from wounds and illnesses. Pretty impressive, don't you think? Almost like magic. I'm sure they'll work a host of wonders for you as well. *'Emmeryn:' The water... So warm... *'Chrom:' That's right. Isn't it nice? Do you remember when I was little and I almost drowned in the bath? You came running in and plucked me out of the suds like a kitten! Ha! *'Emmeryn:' I'm sorry... I-I don't remember... *'Chrom:' It's all right. Everything will come back to you in time. *'Emmeryn:' But I...do like this... *'Chrom:' Like what? *'Emmeryn:' The water... It's warm... It smells alive... *'Chrom:' Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Now let's go finish off these Risen so you can appreciate it in full. Avatar (Male) W/ Severa (normal) W/ Severa (married) § Severa: Just look at the size of these baths! You could swim laps in this one! Ooh, and that one says its waters work wonders for dry skin! I need to be in these springs, Avatar. Now! § Avatar: Heh. Let’s hurry up and be rid of these Risen. Then you can go soak all you like. § Severa: Ugh, must you say it like that?! § Avatar: Like what?! Did I mess up again? § Severa: Yes, you messed up again! “Go soak all you like”? What, are you just gonna send me off to the bath alone? Is that any way for a man to speak to his loving, caring WIFE?! § Avatar: Huh?! B-but if I’d said I wanted to go in with you, you’d have been even MADDER! § Severa: Well, yeah. I would have. Still it was inconsiderate and rude, and I don’t appreciate it! § Avatar: Sorry, dear… § Severa: I mean, it’s not like we’re liable to visit a place like this again in the near future… This is basically our honeymoon! § Avatar: Our WHAT?! § Severa: Isn’t it? § Avatar: Uh…maybe? I guess? If you say so? S-sure, Severa. It’s a wonderful setting. Let’s have a great time. § Severa: That’s more like it. § Avatar: Whew… You’re not mad anymore… § Severa: All right, then. I leave all the post-combat activity planning in your hands! § Avatar: …Buh? § Severa: Don’t “buh” me, buster! You’re in charge! That’s what you do. You plan things. And I want an unforgettable honeymoon! § Avatar: That’s not really my area of expertise… Wait , but if I come up with a plan, does that mean you’ll follow it? Because in that case- § Severa: Mixed baths are off the table. § Avatar: Worst honeymoon ever… § Severa: Let me be perfectly clear, darling. You’re planning OUR honeymoon. Not yours. So I’m looking forward to all your brilliant ideas for how I--your wife--can have fun. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some undead stragglers to thrash! § (Severa leaves) § Avatar: Ugh… She makes planning a war sound fun… W/ Severa (child) *'Severa:' Mmm, this steam feels incredible! AND it's good for the complexion? This place is too good to be true. *'Avatar:' Severa, what are you doing? *'Severa:' Ooh, perfect timing, Father! Check out this spring. The waters are supposed to work miracles on your skin! *'Avatar:' Oh yeah? *'Severa:' Yup! Just one soak, and you'll be smooth as a baby's butt! You should give it a try! Here, I'll waft some of this steam at you. *'Avatar:' Er, thank you, Severa, but this isn't really the time. We're in the heat of battle here! *'Severa:' Oh, a few minutes won't hurt anyone. Besides, I don't see any Risen around. *'Avatar:' Yes, which probably means they're hiding. You can spend as long as you like in the baths after this. Try to focus for now? *'Severa:' Gawds, all right, all right. Fine. Yeesh, you and Mother are always so serious. Can I at least dip my hand in for a minute? It's colder than you'd think out here, and my grip is starting to suffer... *'Avatar:' Sure, I think we can spare one minute. *'Severa:' Woo! Hot spring, here I come! ...Wooow, it's sooo waaarm! Aaah, I can't get over how good it feels! Oh, my achy knuckles! My poor joints have never felt better! I feel alive again! *'Avatar:' You sound like an old man... *'Severa:' Who cares? It's not like there's anyone around but you to hear me. I see no reason to bother acting cute with you when we're not out shopping... *'Avatar:' What's THAT supposed to mean? *'Severa:' ...AIEEEEEEEEEEEE! *'Avatar:' What's wrong?! Risen lurking in the water?! *'Severa:' My hand is so smooth! *'Avatar:' Huh? *'Severa:' SO SMOOTH. MY HAND! Look! I just soaked the right one, and my left hasn't touched the water. Look how rosy my weapon hand is! How perfectly soft and supple it's become! *'Avatar:' Uh, yes, very impressive. Not worth the heart attack you just gave me, but great. Though it's hardly a miracle for hot water to improve circulation and rinse away dirt. *'Severa:' If a quick dip of the fingers does this much, just imagine a full-body soak... *'Avatar:' Severa... Please don't jump in. Please, please don't jump in. Don't. Do. It. *'Severa:' ...... *'Avatar:' SEVERA! *'Severa:' Hwuh?! O-oh... Father. D-don't be silly. I would never dream of jumping in fully clothed! Besides, we may be family, but I'm not about to bathe with you watching! Anyway, we better get back to the fight. Don't make me leave you behind! *''(Severa leaves)'' *'Avatar:' Hurricane Severa sweeps through again... Avatar (Female) W/ Lucina (child) *'Lucina:' This place has such wonderful atmosphere. Even crawling with Risen, it feels so strangely relaxing. *'Avatar:' Doesn't it? I can't wait to be done wit them so we can get to enjoying the springs. *'Lucina:' You took the words right out of my mouth, Mother. Say, what do you suppose that building is? *'Avatar:' Going from the sign, I'd say it's a mixed bath. *'Lucina:' Oh? What do they mix it with? *'Avatar:' Er, no... It's not the water that's mixed—it's the clientele. A mixed bath is one that men and women can enter together. *'Lucina:' What?! Such a thing exists? Goodness... This place is certainly progressive. Hmm, but that would mean you and I would be able to join Father! How wonderful it would be to spend quality family time together in the bath... *'Avatar:' Yes, that's— NO! Absolutely not! PLEASE promise me you won't suggest that to him! If your father were to charge into the bath with us, we'd have chaos on our hands... Spending time as a family is all well and good, but bath time is an exception. *'Lucina:' ...Huh? W-well, all right. If you say so. So...what about that building there? A souvenir shop, I'd wager. You should go take a look once the fighting's done. How charming! They have wood carvings that bear your face, Mother. *'Avatar:' They what?! Whoa, they do! But why?! *'Lucina:' Judging from what I've heard, we're minor celebrities in these parts. I suppose it's not so strange to see our likeness being used so. *'Avatar:' Still, that's a little .. You know... *'Lucina:' Indeed. It must be mind, by any means necessary! *'Avatar:' What? Wait, what? *'Lucina:' My apologies, Mother. As soon as we've cleared the immediate area, I'll be leaving the front for a moment. *'Avatar:' To go souvenir shopping?! I'm pretty sure they're not going to leap off the shelves anytime soon! *'Lucina:' One cannot take any chances. A greed-addled mob may be on its way to buy out the entire stock as we speak. *'Avatar:' Lucina, you're scaring me. *'Lucina:' Yes... I, too, am gripped with fear! I must make haste! Hold on, tiny, wooden Mother! I'm coming! *'Avatar:' H-hey! Lucina, wait! There's a whole pack of Risen that way! ...Uh, I mean, there was. Yeesh, she's fiercer than usual... Just how badly does she want that thing? Turn 3 Conversations Lucina W/ Avatar (Female) (Mother) *'Lucina: ' Apologies for my absences, Mother. But the mission was a success! Feast your eyes on the sheer craftsmanship! *'Avatar:' That's um... That's lovely. I'm a little concerned about what you plan to DO with it, but... Hm? That was not the only thing you bought? *'Lucina:' Yes, this caught my eye, and I couldn't pass it up. Doesn't it take you back? *'Avatar:' Wait, is that... That's the same mask you wore when we first met you! *'Lucina:' Well, a wood replica, but yes! I fear I left the original in the castle courtyard. It's probably still there. *'Avatar:' Ha ha, that does bring back a few memories... Back then, I would never have imagined you were a woman. With that mask on, you were so dashing and many and cool and collected. Not that you aren't still, of course. Er, well, not manly, exactly, but ... you know. *'Lucina:' Ha ha. Well, thank you. I'm pleased to hear that you saw me that way. To tell the truth, I've been half in a panic ever since I arrived in this time. *'Avatar:' Really? Then you've done a remarkable job of hiding it. *'Lucina:' Masks are good for that. The moment I saw you and father, it was all I could do not to leap into your arms. That, or break down in tears at having seen you alive again after so many years. I couldn't have gotten through it if not for that mask... *'Avatar:' Lucina... *'Lucina:' No doubt I would still be a wreck now, had I given in back then. And I wouldn't be standing here today with you and him... *'Avatar:' Then I suppose we owe a great deal of thanks to that mask. *'Lucina': ...I may have need of it again before long. *'Avatar:' Oh? *'Lucina': There is no guarantee that I'll be able to return to the future once peace is won. If I'm to live out my days in this era, I can't allow myself to linger at your side. It would only raise questions. Cause confusion... No, it's best I lived in shadow. *'Avatar:' Don't be ridiculous, Lucina. *'Lucina': Shame I'll have to content myself with a replica, eh? Heh, it seems half ready to splinter in my hands right now. ...I worry it won't long conceal my loneliness. *'Avatar: ' I don't see any reason why we should lose you to the shadows I know I certainly have no intention to part company with you. I'd wager good money your father would tell you the same. *'Lucina:' Yes, he would say that. You both would... But I cannot put you in that position. A mysterious woman clinging to the exalt's side, neither his wife nor his daughter? One who bears the Brand that proves her of the exalted bloodline, no less! Surely yo can imagine what the people would think. *'Avatar:' Perhaps... *'Lucina:' Then the answer is clear. *'Avatar:' ...I'll fix it. Somehow. I'll think of something. Some way that you can stay with us without arousing suspicion. What better test of a tactician's skill than concocting a plan to convince a nation? You need not worry about a thing, dear. I'll make it right, whatever it takes. You're my daughter! *'Lucina:' ..... Thank you, Mother. For all your love. Being with you again is one of the greatest gifts this era has afforded me. I... Mother, I love you so much. *'Avatar:' Stop. You're going to make me cry. *'Lucina:' I'm sorry, but I truly believe that. Now, shall we rejoin the fray? All this steam is making the mask swell and get soggy. I doubt it can take much more. *'Avatar: '''Ugh, no kidding! All right, then. Guess we'd better hurry. (''Avatar exits) *'Lucina: '''Mother... I'm touched that you would craft a strategy for my sake. But there's no need. Even if I cannot return to my own time, and even if I cannot stay with you, I'll be fine. The time I've shared with you and all we've done together will keep me. It's a treasure I will cherish all my life... Severa W/ Avatar (Male) (Father) *'Severa:' Father... You have anything I could use to dry off? *'Avatar:' Gah, what happened, Severa? You're drenched! You didn't actually... *'Severa:' No, I did NOT jump in! Show me the girl who wants to leap into a pool fully clothed! ...I slipped. A pack of Risen flanked me out of nowhere, I got startled, and I slipped... *'Avatar:' Well, I'm glad you're only soaked, then. Hold on, I'll get you a cloth. *'Severa:' That'd be great, thanks. And please. I left a lot of them floating facedown in the water. Trust me, I made sure they got what they deserved. *'Avatar:' Hah! That's my Severa! *'Severa:' Amazing, aren't I? *Sigh* But if I'm going to fall into a spring, it could at least be one good for my skin... Instead, I wound up dunked in a pool meant to help backaches and stiff shoulders! Between that and my pruned fingers, I feel like an old lady... *'Avatar:' Hah! That's kind of ridiculous. *'Severa:' It is, isn't it? Hee hee... Totally...completely...*sniff*...r-ridicu...*sniff*...lous... *Sniff* Oh, gods... *sob* Waaaaaaaaah! *'Avatar:' Severa?! What's wrong? Are you hurt? *'Severa:' N-no, I'm just.... I'm just... *wheeze* I'm just so HAPPY! *'Avatar:' Huh? *'Severa:' I mean, think about it. *sniff* We're fighting off hordes of monsters, yet we're cracking up over a silly spring? There was never any laughing like this in the future. Ever. I like to think I haven't gone totally soft since coming to this era, but still... *sniff* Back then, you always had to wonder if you wouldn't be better off dead. Every time a battle ended, you knew there was nothing but more bleakness ahead. There was never any talk about "after this battle" or "after the war." *'Avatar:' That sounds more hopeless than I can possibly imagine... *'Severa:' But here, we're all abuzz about what fun plans we have waiting for us, you know? Soaking in the springs... Taking in the sights... Going shopping for souvenirs... It seems so unreal. We didn't dare to dream about that sort of thing back in our time. But it's waiting for us. Actual free time. No one to bury. No new battle to prepare for. And I get to spend it with my mother and father. That just... It made me so happy, I... *'Avatar:' ...... Life has thrown so much at you, Severa, but look at you. You're still standing strong. After all that hard work and perseverance, I'd say you've earned one heck of a day off. *'Severa:' I...I should hope so... All right, it's settled, then. After this, I'm headed straight to that bath, and I'm not leaving till I'm positively aglow! *'Avatar:' That's the spirit. Though I'd say you're already glowing pretty bright as it is. *'Severa:' Wha—?! C-cut that out... You don't need to make stuff up. Save your flattery for Mother. And besides, daddy compliments don't count! I could be uglier than these Risen and you'd still tell me I was the prettiest girl alive! *'Avatar:' I've thought you were the prettiest girl alive since before I knew you were my daughter. *'Severa:' W-well, flattery will get you nowhere! And rightfully so—you're my father! Ick! Anyway, here's your cloth back. No more chatter. I want as much time in those springs as possible! *'Avatar:' Well, all right. Just be safe. *'Severa:' ...... But, um...thank you... *'Avatar:' Huh? For what...? *'Severa:' F-for the stupid towel, of course! Don't think for a minute it's because you called me radiant or let me cry at you. This and that are completely separate! *'Avatar:' Heh heh. Duly noted. I guess I should be thankful you're so awful at hiding the way you feel. *'Severa:' It's your own dumb fault for picking a wife who's just as bad at it... *'Avatar:' What was that, honey? *'Severa:' Nothing. I just said I love you, Daddy. *'Avatar:' What?! R-really? *'Severa:''' Hee hee. Time to go! Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Scripts Category:Game Script